Resident Evil-Racoon City: the city of the dead
by Maki Shoko
Summary: "Fantasy turns to Reality" -Louise Rochefort a sixteen year old girl who's going to face, fight and survive the horror that she never thought that it will turn into reality, A dark reality.


**-Chapter I-**

**October 2, 1998- 2:45 pm**[Days before the eradication of Racoon City]

Things are not well these past weeks there's been reports in news about murderers who eats their own kind well I'm kind of scared about it ,

"What if the world, this city is reaching its doom?" "Will I be able to survive?" these are the thoughts I have in mind when I hear the rumors, the news, everything. Well it is like the zombie games I'm playing and I am a fan of them, the situation from the past weeks is a good chance to apply the things and skills I've learned from the RPG zombie games I guess…

"Ms. Rochefort!" someone yelled making me jump scared from my chair

"Yes?" I answered back

"oh for god sake Ms. Rochefort daydreaming again?!" she said her tone is beastly and it means I pissed her so bad, I sit down on my chair while I said sorry to her then she continue the lesson, someone tapped me on the back

"Got a fight again with Ms. Lorrie huh?" he had brown hair and icy blue eyes,

"Shut up Sara" I said in irritated voice he only smirked.

"I know what you are thinking, it's about the rumors and news about humans who eats their own kind right?" he whispered.

"And what about it?" I whispered back

"Well my guess was right but… it seems this city, no I hope it wouldn't happen" there's sadness in his voice while he whisper that sentence.

It's 5 o' clock in the afternoon we are waiting near the gate when it opens well it is the happiest time of my life. Sara was beside me reading some book about horror stuff, man this guy is weird I only look at him and it seems he noticed he turned to me and wink making me scoff, stupid guy. The gate was now open and we run for our lives.

Oh I forgot my introduction well my name is Louise Rochefort, I am 16 years old I have long wavy raven hair and emerald eyes and my best friend Sara Trevor the guy who was talking to me earlier was also my neighbor we live in the same street so that's why we're always together, he's cool in his way but I really think of him was weird,

"I heard that" he said without looking

"Sorry" I mumbled.

"Aren't you scared?" he asked

"Scared about what?"

"About what's happening from the past weeks?"

"Kind of, but we need to be brave or else." I replied then I feel he smiles. Now we're on the street so time to part ways

"See you tomorrow" he said while ruffling my hair I shove it

"Don't treat me like a kid"

"Oh right you hate it, sorry" he said and

Walk to their house and I walk to mine too.

Once I entered the house mom ran into me

"Louise!" she screams

"What happened mom?"

"Oh I'm glad you are safe! "She said with worrying look on her eyes

"I'm fine I'm fine what's with the screaming." I said sighing

"Well the horror reach the outskirts of the city" dad said reading a newspaper

"Horror, you mean the murders?"

"Yes… and we need to be careful" dad said looking at me

"Well I'm careful" I replied. I ran into my room and grab my phone from my bag I was about to dial Sara's number when my phone starts to ring it was Sara, I immediately answered it

"Sup, Sara?" I said

"Have you heard?" he said

"Yeah dad told me, my mom was screaming if I'm fine when I got home"

"Well what do you expect they're parents, my parents will react like that when they still here" he said I've forgot he don't have any parents they died when he was 14 making him live alone; he is my senior at school.

"We need to be careful especially YOU" he said pinpointing me

"What did I do?" I replied

"I know you, you're not a careful person especially when it comes in a situation including flesh eating zombies get what I mean?" he said I heard him smirked

"Oh really Mr. Trevor then bye" I turned off the phone. Stupid jerk. I went to sleep not even eating dinner well I'm tired.

**October 3, 1998 – 4:15 pm **

We were set home early I don't even know why but they only said,

"Go home and do not go outside" the way they said that makes me nervous. I went home as fast as I can then I noticed the street was empty it is so quiet not even a sound, I go inside the house calling dad and mom but no one answered.

Then I heard footsteps from the kitchen I hurriedly went there but it seems it's not the best idea, I only stand there frozen they were here mom and dad eating Mrs. Millie our neighbor I step back making them face me they stand and start walking towards me, I saw a gun near my foot I grabbed it, it was dad's I look how many bullets were left there were still five bullets left then I cocked the gun pointing it at their heads.

"Mom, Dad I'm sorry but rest in peace" that's when I pulled the trigger; bullets came out and hit their heads I watch them as they fell down on the floor. Tears fall from my eyes I walk towards the cabinet and grab some clean towels; I went back to them and covered their bodies with the towels I sat on the floor. The T.V was still on I saw the news terrifying zombies everywhere , the reporter is brave enough to broadcast in the middle of chaos but the zombies got her and eat her while the cameraman runs for his life.

I heard gunshots and suddenly someone barged in through the door I quickly grabbed the gun and point it to the person who's standing also pointing its gun to me.

"Louise?" it was Sara holding a Remington shotgun, I put down the gun and looked down he went to me,

"What happened? Where are your parents?" I pointed the bodies lying on the floor covered with towels, I heard him gulped

"They're dead" he mumbled

"I killed them" I whispered making him surprised

"You killed them?" it was more like a statement than a question

"Yes, when I got here they are already zombies eating Mrs. Millie" he leaned and gave me a tight hug,

"I'm sorry it was far more than I experienced" he said ruffling my hair. We heard moans dead moans outside it seems they know we're here.

"We need to get out right now or else" I said as I quickly got up and walk towards the stairs

"Wait, where are you going?" Sara asked

"Wait me on the back door I need to grab something; lock the front door got it?" I ordered he nod then I run upstairs to my room, I quickly grab my bag having stuffs like water and foods also clothes well you could say I know what will happen and lastly I took a box under my bed and opened it, I grabbed the gun holster, the white 0.45mm handgun and also the round magazines, I put the gun on the holster also the rounds and then I wear the holster on my waist, I sling the bag on my shoulder and ran downstairs I went to the kitchen to grab a knife, I put it on my bag and I went to the back door I heard moans it was Mrs. Millie, I opened the door and went outside.

"What took you so long?" Sara asks worrying

"I'm fine I just grab my bag and this" I show to him the holster on my waist, his eyes widen and also he gaped I close his mouth and looked at him

"Come on"

"Well we need a car to get out of here" he said

"The carter family has one, outside their house"

"Well then let's go" I hold his hand

"Wait, how many of them out there?" I asked

"About 20 I guess" He said, I grab my gun and cocked it

"Well this is their lucky day" I said coldly, he looked at me

"Let's go" I said and he nod slowly.

We crossed through many houses, Carter's house was on the other side of the street and it will be a problem because there are many zombies on the road wandering around.

"I'll take care of them, you go get the car" He holds me on my arm.

"What? You got to be kidding me you can't just go and kill them all by yourself" I covered his mouth with my hand.

"Would you shut it, they're going to hear you" he shoved my hand.

"Oh really, Well it's still the same you're going to kill them" I looked at him with my eyebrow raised.

"Whatever, fine just be careful ok?"

"Ok, got it". I said

We run towards the car while I'm backing Sara up firing my gun

"Go, go " I shout, Sara went inside the car and started it the engine roar, there's still many of them one is near to me I went to it, held its head and break its neck then I hurriedly went inside the car, Sara starts to drive.

"Where the hell did you learned all of that?" Sara asked me keeping his eyes on the road

"RPG games are useful in real life" I said coldly

"I see…. Are you okay?"

"Sort of"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Ok." he mumbled

"Now we're in this situation I have five rules for us and you need to remember each one of them" he turned to me

"Ok. Then what is this five rules" he said in arrogant tone and his eyes met the road again

"First rule: Always shoot them in the head"

"Second rule: If you don't have any guns you can use melee weapons like knife or something useful but hit them in the head"

"Third rule: avoid narrow roads when in a car"

"Fourth rule: Always be cautious in your surroundings"

"Fifth and the last rule: if you got bitten or even scratch by them I won't hesitate to kill you"

The last rule make him looked to me "I'll remember the entire that especially the last rule, I will be careful" he said as he smiles weakly

"Good,"

"Where we will go?" he asked,

"We should try going to the R.P.D. department" I replied and he nods turning left to the direction of the police department. Looking outside from the car window I realized that this city reached it's destruction any minute, hour or even day this place will be completely erased from the world's map, seeing people being eaten alive and turned into flesh eating zombies makes me want to kill myself after all I've killed my family what's the reason to keep on, to live.

I felt Sara's hand holding mine, I looked at him and he smiles

"Don't worry we'll getting out of here alive" I break his holding

"Sorry" he said then we turned right and finally we've reached the department, it is past 9 o' clock when we arrived because roads were blocked by destroyed cars and dead bodies lying on the ground so that's why we take a detour and it took so long yet something is blocking the way it seems there's been a crash considering the destroyed car and a flaming truck.

We got out from the car and walked towards the department there are still zombies around but they're too slow to get near us so we run barging through the main door and closed it. Sara held his shotgun I did the same too, remember the fourth rule: Always be cautious, the place was completely a mess dead bodies everywhere any seconds now they'll stand and moaned for flesh so we need to hurry.

"What are we doing here for the first place?" Sara asked

"Looking for survivors or anything we can use escaping the city like chopper or something" I said

"I see so we're going to search the whole place"

"Yes, don't fall behind got it?"

"Ok, got it"

"Let's go" I said and we went to the stairs, we searched each room but no signs of life. I saw a room that still didn't search, I walk towards I turned the knob and went inside, the room stinks with blood and rotting flesh I held my gun tightly because in this scenario something bad is going to happen any time now the light was off no it's not off it was destroyed, I heard moans near the window of the room oh we got a friend here I need to kill it before it kills me piece of cake, I don't want to waste bullets so I grabbed my knife and hold it tightly I was about to stab it in it's head when It talks,

"H-help m-me, please…" his voice is dying, I quickly went to him

"Are you ok sir?"

"My legs were taken. I can't walk"

"Your legs were taken, you mean eaten?"

"You need to get out of here before they see you." His voice is weak but he can still talk clearly.

"Who are they?

"We don't know it just attacked us, it is very fast like a wild dog"

"I see, are there any survivor here?"

"I don't know, but I heard gunfire a while ago"

"It means someone is here before we arrived, we only went here because we thought it was the safest place but I guess we're wrong"

"You need to get out of here, take this radio and call for help"

"Thank you, but what about you?"

"I'm fine, Fuck that Umbrella they are the one who's behind this horror"

"Who's Umbrella?"

Then we heard gunfire outside the room oh shit Sara! I quickly got up and grabbed my gun I went outside, I saw Sara firing to a hideous beast running like a wild dog wait it means it was the, SHIT!

"Sara! Get out of there now!"

He runs towards me while firing at the monster

"What is that thing?!" he yelled

"I don't know but let's get out of here right now!"

"Best idea ever, but where?"

"I don't know but let's go"

Then we run towards a large door and locked it, the beast want to barge in but the door was sealed shut the room is weird but expensive in some ways. Then we saw a small elevator leading underground we went towards it and ride off below.

We finally reached the ground man it seems a psychopath is living here; Knives, chainsaw and others are on this ground.

"Hey, check this out" Sara said below the ground

I went to a hole "Sara what are you doing?"

"It's seems there's other way here let's check it out"

"No we're going out of this place not going there"

"Don't be scared baby, come on" he teased me

I sighed and went to the hole; I landed to stinky water "Great" I mumbled

Sara lend me his hand I grabbed it and I stand "I hope you made the right choice for going down here"

"Don't worry we have each other" he said and winked at me, I rolled my eyes in irritation we start walking well it was the sewers and this place stinks

"Make sure to remember the way back" I said

"Sure, don't worry" he replied proud of himself well he has wide space of gigabytes in his brain even a whole book he can memorized it, he is one hell of a senior

"I heard that baby" he said looking at me smirking

"Shut it Sara, stop calling me baby!" I yelled, my voice echoed through the sewers and we heard rumbling sounds.

"Hey, don't yell they might hear us" Sara said covering my mouth, I shove his hand.

"It's your fault jerk"

"Ouch. That hurts" he said teasing me, we heard footsteps

I held my gun tightly pointing to the direction where the footsteps came, as it goes to our direction is the louder it sounds this is not a human it must be something else, the footsteps stopped then something flew to us I fired my gun at it and it was moving fast it looks like what we've encountered earlier it was human size and it's brain is showing of without any skin, it went to Sara they fell to the ground, the beast is trying to eat him.

"SARA!" I shout and I went towards him firing at the creature on top of him I hit its head many times until my bullet ran out I don't have any time to reload I quickly grabbed my knife and stab the creature's head many times almost pulverizing its brain.

"GET THE FUCK OFF HIM!" I yelled as I stab its brain and it became weaker until there's no movement, Sara shoved its body to the side gasping for air I put the knife down and quickly hugged him.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, so stop worrying ok" he said and kissed my forehead, I feel relief he's the only one I have right now I can't afford to lose him just like that. I let go, I look at him and smiled "I'm glad" I said

"You're drench with blood"

"It's alright I'm not that picky"

He smiled as he stands and we start to walk again.

**-Chapter II-**

We've been walking for hours I guess turning straight, left then right then going down and deeper to the sewers but after taking many paths I noticed that the place is changing it's not the stinky sewers anymore it is a different place now and I don't know what to call it. Sara is sketching the way back in case of emergency he don't remember the way back, then we saw a white large door with a sign saying "Authorized Personnel Only", Sara and I look to each other and nods we went to the large door it needs code for it to open, Sara took a gadget from his pocket it looks like a phone but when he opened it's different.

"What is that?"

"A device used for cracking codes" he said, he connects a wire to the security outlet and starts typing, it took for a while.

"Man the code wasn't easy to break it seems their security is strong" he said I saw him sweating; it's really hard I see. I heard footsteps Shit. Here it comes.

"Sara faster it seems our friend is back again"

"I'm on it"

"Hurry" I said, the loud footsteps are coming near

"I'm on it, I'm on it" he said hurrying

"Come on man" I said and then the creature flew to us I fired at it many times on its brain splashing its blood to me again.

"Louise!" Sara yelled

"I'm fine; I'm going to handle this keep on cracking the code!" I yelled back and I fired at the creature's head it was going to hit me with its sharp large claws but I dodged it ripping my clothes but no wound.

Then I heard a loud "beep"

"I got it! Come on!" Sara said

"Just a minute Sara" I replied back still firing at the creature it stumbled to me and we fell to the ground.

"Louise!"

"Get back! I can handle this shit" I said grabbing my knife and stab it on its brain, it fell on the ground. I quickly stand and went to Sara whose standing surprised I patted his shoulder.

"I told you I can handle it" I said

"Ok I see."

We went inside, it was a laboratory everything was pure white and there the machines I look over the files on the desk and saw a mysterious file on a folder having a sign of a shape like umbrella four white and four red. I open it and saw something unusual it contains the description and tests of a virus called 'T-virus' it was for bio weaponry.

"Louise, take a look at this" Sara said

I went to him "What is it?"

"I saw a disc, it was like a documentation I guess" he said

"Play it" I said coldly

"Ok" he said and inserts the disc on the CPU of a computer and he played it showing how the T-Virus is made and how it tested it also says about a corporation called 'Umbrella' wait that sounds familiar that's it!

"They are the ones who's behind this"

"Who are you talking about?"

"Umbrella Corporation"

"How do you know?"

I showed him the file I found about the Umbrella and the T-Virus

"See the experiments about the virus?, there's been a incident in the Arklay Mountains where the entrance of the underground facility of Umbrella is located, the S.T.A.R.S operated there but failed, the virus got out and spreads and now the government thinks that S.T.A.R.S are at fault but the truth is the Umbrella is the one responsible"

"Shit. That is really shit" Sara said cursing

"Now I fully understand what happened, why everybody turned into zombies and those creatures back there"

"We need to get out of here"

"You're right we're going back to where we came from"

"Ok we need to keep this disc and the file for evidence"

"Got it let's go" I said as i put the file and disc on my bag then I noticed a strange folder on the floor I grabbed it and opened it, the folder contains about the latest work of a virus made by Dr. William and Annette Birkin called the 'G-Virus' so they made one again that's bullshit!

"What is that?" Sara asked

"There still one virus, it's called G-Virus"

"G-Virus, Are you serious?"

"But the sample is nowhere to be found"

"I think someone has it and escaped since this place is now a den of the monsters they created"

"Forget about that I'll keep this file and let's go"

"Ok then let's go"

We went outside and walked back to the hole where we entered, Sara still has the map. We heard something but it's different from the monster we encountered a while ago, it sounds like something insect. There appeared a large spider and arachnids shit. They turn everything into flesh eating monster. Umbrella really needs to pay for this chaos they created and there's the G-Virus thing, if that virus escaped or else mankind is on its doom.

I cocked my gun and starts to fire Sara does too while we run, we ran and turned left, right then straight the creatures are gone. Sara sighed in relief but we have a problem the map is ruined because of fighting right now we're going to trust his memory yet it's confused he can't remember what is the right way in all we are goddamn lost,

"The heck Sara you can't remember anything?" I said I'm so pissed right now.

"Sorry, my mind is confused because of our fight and the Umbrella everything!"

I sighed being pissed will not help "Well let's walk around and find a map or something"

"Sorry" the only word he said

"It's ok anyway let's go"

Sara stands and we start to walk around until I saw a shadow of a person on the right tunnel.

"Wait!"

"What is it?" Sara asked

"I saw a figure of person and it's moving"

"It's just a human carrier I guess"

"Let's check it out"

"No, we're going to find the way and get the hell out of here got it?"

"As if I'm going to listen" I said and I start to run towards the moving figure.

"Louise! Ugh. The hell" Sara mumbled

I followed the male figure and he leads me to a large storage room or something,

"Wait!" I yelled to the man then he turn to my direction, looking at me intently but his eyes. There's something wrong with it, his clothes were ripped and there's bullet wounds.

"Sir, are you okay?" I ask the man but there is no answer. I walk towards him and he step backwards I continue to walk to him.

"G-get a-away from me, I-I don't want to hurt you" He stuttered

"We can help you sir, we're getting out of here"

"NO! You don't understand! So stop and get out from here" he yelled at me.

"Sir we know how to get out of here please come with us" I raised my right hand encouraging him to hold it.

"NO!-"he's interrupted when he starts to feel pain in his body.

"Sir what's happening?"

"The virus, the virus is taking over, GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

"What virus? Is it the T-virus? Or the G-virus?"

He became surprised "H-how did you know about the G-Virus?"

"I, we saw the files of the virus and also the disc"

"T-then take this sample" he said holding a medium glass tube. I hesitate but I take it.

"You must never let the Umbrella to get a hold of that" he holds my hand and pulled me to get closer to him. "Promise me that one thing please" he said

"I promise, you must be Dr. William Birkin am I right?"

"Y-yes so go now please-"he stopped talking all I hear was a scream of pain. I step back farther from him and…

I just stand there, watching him transformed into a big and hideous monster…..

I gasped.

**-Chapter III-**

**October 3, 1998- 02:15 am**

"Shit, Louise where are you?" I said why she ran off like that? not even telling where to go. I'm going to kill her just kidding I can't even do that, she was so brave fighting those monsters not even hesitating to kill now I began to wonder what kind of childhood she had?, I got to find her we mustn't get separated I only have her and I don't want to lose her.

"Louise, baby where are you?" I whisper I don't know where to go will I turn left or right? Or maybe go straight yet there's no straight path here and what's with these sewers it's not even a sewers it is like a wide, giant laboratory or something just like on the Arklay Mountains. Wait it means this was also an Umbrella facility. That's shit.

I keep walking and walking not knowing where to go then I heard loud roar from my left, so loud it could bust your eardrums.

I ran as fast I can to the direction of the sound and I got to a large storage room. I saw Louise standing still while looking at a…

It was going to attack her so I quickly grabbed her and we fell on the other side dodging the biggest hand I've never seen,

"Sara?" she said still surprised

"Yes baby, it's me" I smiled at her then she slapped me on the face, "What the hell is that for?"

"Nothing, let's get out of here"

"Anyways WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!"

"It was, Dr. William Birkin he transformed like that it seems he was infected by the virus"

The monster is coming to us, we quickly stands and run for the exit of the storage room before it's too late, It hit us many times but we dodge it, Louise begin firing at Dr. Birkin then we managed to get out without any wounds or anything, I'm glad she's safe well almost killed herself.

I'm glad Sara was here right now if he didn't came I must be dead, seeing his inhuman transformation makes me gross and shocked I've never see something crazy like that so that's what the virus can do even though I don't know which virus.

We run and run until we're far away from Dr. Birkin who's chasing us and wanted to kill us, I breathe some air I'm so tired how long are we going to run and fight like this?

"Are you alright?" Sara asked he looks tired too

Then we heard someone spoke on a transmission,

"Wait, what was that?" Sara asked

"The radio" I hurriedly grab the radio, someone is speaking

"Officer Daniels, are you there?" a voice of man said

I answered the radio "No it's not Officer Daniels, Please help us"

"Who's this? What is your name?"

"My name is Louise Rochefort and I have a friend here his name is Sara Trevor and we're survivors"

"Ok then Ms. Rochefort but first may I ask where is Officer Daniels?"

"He didn't survive, he's been killed brutally"

"I see, Ms. Rochefort head to the City hall our chopper is waiting for you there, you only have forty-five minutes before the departure"

"Thank you so much we'll head there as soon as we can!"

"Good, we'll see you then"

Then the transmission cut off, I sighed in happiness finally! We're getting out of here.

"Come on, I remember the way back all I need was time to think" Sara said as he smiles.

"Great! Now let's go"

Suddenly someone fired, it hit Sara's arm

"Sara!" I went to him

"You, What are you two doing here? This place is a restricted area"

I look to the person it has Umbrella patch on its suit Shit. You've got to be kidding me!

"What are you holding young lady?"

"This?" I showed the sample it was the dumbest thing I've ever done

"The sample!" the other man said

"Give us the sample young lady you don't know what you're holding" the first man said

"I know what this is, it's the G-Virus sample you need it to create more chaos in the world right?"

"Just give it to us we won't hurt you, you're too young to hold such thing"

"Make me"

"Give it to us"

"I'll give it but make sure to catch it" I playfully said as I secretly exchange the sample with fireworks get what I mean?

"Ok then give it to us"

"Here it is Catch!" I throw a grenade shaped like the sample which I got from the lab before.

The man catches it, while Sara and I start to run faster and farther before it explodes.

Sara leads us back to the hole and we start to climb up, Sara first and I followed.

Then we heard a loud BOOM! Inside the sewers that's what you get for messing with me and Sara,

"Are you ok? How's that wound?"

"It's ok but it bleeds too much"

"Shit. We need to stop the bleeding" I said as I took a towel from my bag and tied it on Sara's arm to stop the bleeding.

"We need to go, we only had thirty minutes to get to the City hall" He said

"Ok it's done, let's go"

We stand and went to the elevator of the office, we rode up and we hurriedly to get out of the office then we heard footsteps downstairs,

"Clean the whole place, burn the bodies dead or alive" a voice of man says

I saw the patch it was the Umbrella they are now in control of the place and that's bullshit.

"What are we going to do?" Sara asked

"We won't be exiting the main door; we're going to a room and jump outside from the window"

"That's the plan?"

"Yes that's the plan, so we need to go now and be quiet ok, they must've check the rooms so it means there's no carrier here even the Re3"

"Re3? What is that?"

"The lickers, the wild dogs in human size crawling with long tongue"

"I see."

"Let's go"

We quietly walk to the nearest room from us but it seems it's not that easy still we managed to get inside.

"How's your wound?" I asked Sara

"It's ok but still little numb"

"Don't worry we're getting out of here" I smiled at him

"You are more mature than me, I never expected that"

"You are mature but still an idiot"

"That hurts when it came from you"

"Whatever, I will open the window stay right there"

"Ok"

I went to the window of the room and opened it, I look outside damn. We are way too high we can't just jump here that easily, we're going to need a rope.

Sara screams

"What happened?"

I saw a human carrier eating his left arm while he struggles and there's another one coming for him.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" I pulled the man carrier and break its neck, I went to the other one and stabbed its head and cut it like a piece of meat, blood splattered to my face. I went to Sara,

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine jeez that's one hell of a dinner" he joked

"Stop joking it's not funny, let's go" I helped Sara to stand and put his left arm on my shoulder.

Then we heard a loud bang.

"You two, what are you doing here?" a man voice said

Curse you Umbrella.

**-Chapter IV-**

**October 3, 1998- 02:31 am **

"Answer us what are you two doing here?"

"We're survivors, we just went here because we thought it's the safest place but they're all dead" I replied coldly

Then the radio on his belt turned on,

"Sir, there's an escapee a young girl together with a man the girl is wearing is a white long sleeve and a skirt she's holding the sample of Dr. Birkin"

"Shit." I mumbled

The man look at us, "Get them!"

"Come on! " We head to the window and jumped falling to the grassy meadow but my landing was not good I sprained my ankle.

"Are you ok?" Sara asked

"Yeah, let's go before they caught us"

We run to our car and Sara drove, the Umbrella is following us.

"Sara, go to the alley"

"You told me not to go to in narrow ways"

"Forget about that, right now we need to escape from those chaos bastards"

"Ok fine just hold on"

"Got it"

Sara drove to a dark alley passing few carriers

"Go there!" I shout pointing to the empty right

Sara turned right then the Umbrella starts firing at us

"Shit! You've got to be kidding me!"

"Can you drive?"

"Yes, and what about it?"

"Then you drive, I'll shoot"

"No way dude I'm going to shoot them just continue driving" I took his Remington shotgun and also my handgun, I went to the back seat and starts firing at them.

"You need help?"

"NO! Just continue driving you piece of shit"

"Hey, I recommend you to stop cursing"

"So were you"

He grunt and continues to drive, man Umbrella really wants the sample as if I'm going to give them that.

The man fired and it hit my arm, "Shit."

"Louise! Are you ok?"

"Yeah they just hit my left arm"

"Was it bad?"

"No, it's fine"

I continue to fire then I shot the other man's head and it's completely blown off, they still fire at us.

"Louise! Jump right now!"

"What do you mean?!"

"Just jump!"

I saw a truck ahead us and we're going to collide with it,

"Why didn't you say so?"

Then we jumped from the car, hitting my left arm to the hard ground I screamed in pain. Sara went to me and hiked my right arm in his shoulder but I struggled and I stand myself.

We heard them coming back and now they're firing at us the man fired at Sara but I blocked it with my back hitting me I scream.

"Louise!"

"Let's just go" I whispered, I can't uttered any word because of the pain I'm only sixteen to go all through this but age doesn't matter if I can't protect myself how can I even protect those who are dear to me.

"Ok, can you run? I mean you still had sprained ankle"

"I'm fine I can live with the pain" I smiled at him but the look of his eyes it's like saying I'll kill them all, I won't forgive them. We run, the road isn't the safe way but running is the best we can do, fighting with the Umbrella and also fighting the carriers is so hard.

I feel I'm going to collapse anytime now because of the bullet wounds but Sara is also in the same situation like me but his part is different he was bitten more like eaten and any minutes or even seconds I will kill him with my hands. Sara went to me and carried me on his back.

"Now this is better" he said

"You don't have to carry me I can stand by myself" I saw him smirked does he even listening?

We only have eighteen minutes to get to the City hall and we're running out of time because of the Umbrella bastards but few of them we're eaten by the carriers but there are still more of them.

"You keep your eyes on the way and mine to the Umbrella" I whispered and he nod.

Turning my head our back while raising my right arm, I fired at them hitting them head on and also the carriers who are trying to go near us.

I killed a few of them but still many for me to kill, we turned left and right dodging destroyed cars and also carriers I'm glad that there's no lickers here because that will be a huge problem.

"We're almost there" Sara said

I saw the entrance of the City hall and there's zombies around I ordered Sara to put me down and he did.

I fired and stabbed the human carriers, we barely lost the Umbrella squad but they know where we going.

Then I heard a familiar sound, growling like a dog, screeching of long big claws and sticking out its beautiful long tongue, yes it's the Licker and the three of it is heading towards us.

"Shit."

I start to fire on its exposed brain but it's moving too fast Sara does the same too; we turned our backs to each other and fired at the lickers hitting them head on.

"They're too fast!" Sara yelled

"I know, just hit them in their brain"

"OK!"

We keep on firing, the licker jumps to me and we fell to the floor,

"Louise!" Sara yelled and he too is having a hard time dealing with the lickers

I struggles as it tries to bite me, I wrap my legs around it's waist, it tried to claw me and I bent to dodge but it rips my shirt again, I held my gun and pointed it to its disgusting brain,

"Be a good boy, will you?" I said as I blast its brain splattering its blood and flesh again on me, how disgusting. I stand and help Sara, he killed the other one nice one boy I patted him on his shoulder,

"You're a grown up now" I teased he only smirked, he really like to smirk on people.

There's still one, "So, Shall we do this?" I playfully said in British accent.

"It will be my honor" Sara smiled

We fired to the last licker hitting every part of its body, it jumps heading to us I grabbed the Remington shotgun from Sara's hand, I pointed it to the lickers head while giving it an evil look I blast its brain and it falls to the ground.

"You're really cool you know that" Sara compliment

"I know" I smiled

Then there's again the firing, the Umbrella bastards is back and now we starts to run up to the rooftop, we only had six minutes and that's fast.

We only used the stairs since the power is gone the elevator is not working, Sara looked pale as sheet he's turning.

"I'm handsome I know that" He said

"You're pale; you're turning into one of them"

"Ha-ha, I know but right now let's go to the roof and make you safe that's where you will kill me"

"I see, fine then"

"Never hesitate right? You told me that"

"I know and I'm not breaking the rule"

He only chuckled, the way upstairs to the roof is to long too many steps and I'm panting.

"We're almost there" I see the door of the roof and then five, four, three, two, and one we barged in seeing the chopper take off.

**-Chapter V-**

"Wait!"

"We're here!"

The pilot saw us then landed back on the ground.

We run towards the chopper "Thank you for waiting us"

"We almost left you two but come on now"

"Wait, she still needs to do something here" Sara said and looked at me.

"I'll give you five minutes"

"Thanks" Sara said and grabbed my hand; he sat on the ground near the side of the door.

"Why you're hesitating?" he said looking cool as always

"I don't want to lose you but we can't change the fact you'll going to be like them" I said sadly

"Ha-ha, you're still young you know, explore the world"

We heard footsteps Shit. They're here, I kneeled down in front of him, He took off his tag necklace and he put it around my neck then he pulled me and gave me a warm kiss on the lips and at that time I felt something inserting in the skin of my neck as he let go I began to numb,

I pulled the thing that's injecting me it was, it was…. Why?

"Forgive me, I love you and please Live on" the last words came out from his mouth as he shot himself on his head using my gun.

I fell to the ground, my vision is starting to get shattered, my head is dizzy and aching also my body it is so numb, as my vision goes to black, I caught a glimpse of the Umbrella squad running to me and then I past out….

**-Umbrella Facility**- Canadian branch**- ****06:45 pm**

"Check her vital signs" the lab chief said

"Coming through, good evening Dr. Lim" a man said

"Oh good evening to you to Dr. Howard, so you want to see the subject right? Well here she is" Dr. Lim said pointing out a glass tube filled with water.

"Wow she's rather young" Dr. Howard said

"She just turned eighteen last week"

"I see… So what's her name?"

"Here just check her files" Dr. Lim said he handed over the folder to Dr. Howard.

Dr. Howard takes a look "Louise Rochefort, sixteen years old, why she's here anyway?"

"Because of this" Dr. Lim said and showed a medium size tube for holding samples.

Dr. Howard took it "What's this?"

"It comes from Dr. Birkin it was the sample of their newly made virus"

"You mean the G-Virus?"

"Yes"

"What's the connection of it to the subject?"

"You can say that the cells of it is living inside her veins"

"It's been injected?"

"Yes, the Birkin's had each sample but other one is nowhere to be found and the other one is inside her body"

"Great, that's terrible"

"The Umbrella squad hand her over to us since the virus is in the case"

"I see…. Well I'm going back to my lab and make serums"

"Ok, see you again Dr. Howard"

Dr. Howard smiled and left Dr. Lim's lab.

She's too young for holding such a burden but isn't the virus affects one's mind and transforms into something hideous just like the T-Virus, I heard the G-Virus turn Dr. Birkin into a monster but why she's not? There's something weird going on.

I got back to my laboratory and start again doing the serum or something like anti-virus.

**09:05 pm. **

"Warning, warning there's a Biohazard outbreak, proceed to the escape shaft and leave the facility"

"I repeat all staff of the Umbrella Lab, head to the escape shaft and leave the facility"

The speaker said from the main control of the facility as I run towards the escape shaft then I passed the lab of Dr. Lim but he's dead, I remember the experimental subject so I decided to head inside and take her.

Once I entered the lab there's no one around only the subject they really abandoned her but me I won't, I don't know why but I just saw her didn't even meet her but I'm in love to her, Love at first sight I guess.

I went to the control unit and I tried to open the tube but it had a security lock only Dr. Lim knows it; I had no choice but to break the glass. I grabbed the steel desk of Dr. Lim and throw it to the glass, breaking it apart. Her body falls to the ground; I went to her and took off the entire scanners injecting her body.

"Is she alive?" I said holding her wrist to check for pulse and she has one. I feel relief then her hand grabbed my arm I look to her face.

Her eyes fluttered open and it was bloodshot red.

**-To Be Continued-**


End file.
